Fairytale
by BulgarianHorntail
Summary: Kanon Shimizu lived like every boy in Rikkai Daigaku. One problem; Kanon's a girl. Now, her mom got a job at Hyoutei Gakuen and she has to escape the clutches of Atobe Keigo; who's convinced that she's a boy in a girl's uniform. AtobexOC
1. Cinderella

**Fairytale**

**By: BulgarianHorntail**

**A/N: _Oh my, I had WAY too much fun writing this. Please, read and review. Tell me what you think!  
>By the way, I like her name just A LITTLE too much :) <em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me, Ayane-chan, did you truly believe I hated you?"<em>

"_But… You always glared at me and bullied me…"_

"_I love you, Ayane. I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, Ken. It's okay. I love you, too!"_

I sighed, turning off the TV, knowing full and well that my favorite soap opera is coming to an end. "KANON!" I heard my mom shout from the stairs from below, "You have a guest!"

It's probably just Genichirou, again. He's always here, because his parents and my mother are pretty much best friends. I didn't know such strict people could grow to adore a weirdo like my mother.

My name is Konan Shimizu, and I go to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. It's a nice place, full of some real characters. Most of the girls were completely loud and a little annoying; Lovable, but annoying. All, that is, except me. I'm a little manlier than most of the girls. I don't have broad shoulders, awkward hair issues, or a deep voice; I'm a teenage girl, not a body builder.

I've always been a little too into the male culture. The girl culture is so simple-minded (Do you make-up and nails, find a boyfriend, obsess over hot boys, and be afraid of every moving thing that comes within ten meters of you). Boys, however, are active and have a million times more fun than any pillow-fight filled sleepover.

One thing I'd NEVER get caught doing is watching one of those cheesy soap operas! They're so…. UGH!

… Okay, that's a lie. BUT HUSH ABOUT IT!

I walked downstairs, looking down at Gen-kun and Haru-kun (his older brother), who were removing their hat and jacket. "Come on, Gen-kun, Haru-kun. We can go talk in my room."

"No, Kanon-chan. There's something I want to discuss with you three," my mother interjected, motioning us into the living room. I sighed, taking a seat between Gen and Haru on the couch. My mom and his parents had a seat on the couch opposite of us.

"Now, Haru, you have absolutely no say in this, got it?" Mrs. Sanada pointed her finger at the headstrong boy (The complete opposite of Gen-kun). He scoffed, but nodded his head nonetheless.

"Well, you see, I got a new job in the great city of Tokyo! For the great Hyoutei Gakuen! Oh, Kanon! I just know you'll love it. They're sending you to the school on scholarship for your sportsmanship and you'll live right by the school, so no annoying walks to school or bus rides!"

My mom treated this as though I wanted to do this. I happen to know, however, that Hyoutei is a school full of rich snobs and annoying, arrogant men. She has no idea how different we are. Regardless, it's a huge step for my mom. She'll finally have a decent wage as a teacher, and get to show some students a reason to wake up in the morning. She's a wonderful teacher, and a beautiful woman. She's just a bit wacky.

(Next Day)

"Kanon, are you ready for your first day at Hyoutei?" My mom asked, getting ready for her first day of teaching.

"Yes, ma'am," I responded from my room, tugging my skirt down. They're just TOO SHORT!

Regardless, I grabbed my bag and looked in the mirror. My reddish-brown hair was pulled into a bun, with long bangs on either side of my childish face. That's one thing I could never escape; chubby cheeks. It made me look like a total kid. Not to mention, I'm short and a little pudgy. No matter how much I exercised, I always had this baby fat. I'm not fat; or chubby, for that matter. But I'm not skinny, either. I'm not sure how to describe it. I'm not fat, or chubby, but I'm not exactly thin either. My mom calls it lady lumps and 'a lil extra'.

Slipping on the black shoes by my doorway, I stepped outside and walked over to the gates of Hyoutei Gakuen. Big isn't enough to describe this 'school'. You couldn't escape the massive courtyard as you walked through, with cherry blossom trees lined up, side-by-side on either side of the walkway. And, the front door? Let's just say, if the giant from that bean stock story came to Hyoutei, he would be amazed. It was worse as I walked inside. Left and right, there were epic paintings and massive stairways. Everything coated blue or white, with the Hyoutei crest hanging down on a blue clothe dead and center above of the main hallway… Perfect.

As if this fairytale wasn't wacky enough, there are beautiful people roaming the halls nonchalantly. It's like this huge swarm of perfection just picked me up and swallowed me whole. I knew some good-looking kids went here, but my lord… They're GORGEOUS.

I stumbled my way to the office, passing beautiful art lined up against the wall (probably "Just 'cause"). Quickly, I got my schedule, and then awkwardly shuffled all the way around the school. It's so confusing! I can't find anything, at all!

"Looking for something?" I heard a weary voice call from behind me. I turned around to see a lazy looking boy. His ginger hair curled around his head as his back sort of slouched. He had a tennis bag slung around his shoulder.

"I need to find my homeroom," I scratched the back of my head.

He looked over at the paper in my hand. Stumbling a bit, he waves me over as he walked. I followed quickly.

"Here it is," He smiled, waving at me.

"Oh, thank you!" I bowed, with a smile. "I'm Shimizu, Kanon, by the way."

"Akutagawa Jirou," He smiled back at me and walked away. I watched him walk away, then turned around and took my seat.

Just then, I heard it; the squeal of the familiar, girlish voices coming closer from the hallway. A boy entered the room, elegance and vain-like pride flowing throughout his presence. His silver hair and dark, piercing eyes were enough to make me think that a Ken doll had come to life to take over Hyoutei Gakuen. That was pretty much enough to make me look away and back off. There's no way that I'm going to show him the slightest interest. I hate boys like him.

He seemed to have skimmed over my sight, unaware of the new student in the room, and then took a seat. Girls continued to kiss his feet as he crossed his legs and got ready for a new day.

With this, I buckled down and looked out the window, getting ready for a long year.


	2. Jasmine

**Fairytale**

**BulgarianHorntail**

**A/N _I gotta tell ya, I love reviews. So, thank you two people who reviewed :). I hope those of you added this story to alerts and favorites continue to enjoy my story. Thanks!_**

* * *

><p>The first few periods were quite awkward. No one talked to me, probably because I look like a long haired boy in a skirt. No matter how you looked at it, I didn't fit in here. I'm short, look like a boy, and I'm only middleclass. It's like having cat in a huge storm of dogs. And, of course, we ALL know what the cat's reaction to that is.<p>

Whenever someone tried to talk to me, I kept my head down and stayed quiet. I didn't even try to interact. That changed, however, when I got to English class. One boy approached me, and asked my name. When I didn't respond, I heard my mom call from the other side of the room, "Kanon! Don't be rude!"

I muttered something under my breath, and then looked up. When my eyes lifted my eyes, a beautiful boy of my age stood beside me. His hair was a deep blue, contrasting his gold eyes. The thin glasses on his nose were slid down just slightly. "H-hi," I stuttered as I shifted my body uncomfortably.

"Hello," He smiled, "My name is Oshitari Yuushi."

"My name's Shimizu Kanon." I looked down, unsure on what to say. I don't normally make friends very often, especially not pretty ones. All of my friends from Rikkaidai were pretty plain, except Gen and Haru; I'm only friends with them because their parents are friends with my mom.

"May I sit here?" He asked, pulling out the seat beside me.

"O-okay," I muttered, trying not to make eye contact.

"So, Shimizu-san, where did you move here from?" He questioned; his voice smooth and clear. I don't really like guys like him, but I couldn't quit talking because one, He's too charming to look away from, and two, my mother would kill me.

"Rikkai Daigaku," I responded, gathering my thoughts. He nodded, and then began to gather his things for class.

That's when IT came in. That same flow of pride and vain-like presence caused me to sit up in my seat. The beautiful boy took a seat beside me, which was odd because I'm in the front row. I kept my head down, begging myself to not make a noise and squeeze by this class unnoticed, as I had before.

Did I? Of course not, because Oshitari just had to go and ask me one last question. "Shimizu-san, do you play any sports?"

I looked up, trying to shield my face from the boy to my right. Mission failed. He caught sight of me, looking up. He didn't ask my name, or where I came from. He simply opened his mouth, and destroyed my chances of ever liking this school.

"Why are you in a skirt?" He bluntly stated, obviously wanting to get on my nerves. Nobody with THOSE eyes would make such a simple gender mistake.

"Because I'm a girl," I spoke through my teeth, careful not to yell at him. Why would I do that? His fan girls would probably lynch me like a disobedient slave. He raised an eyebrow, probably realizing that I don't want to ruin my life.

"Ladies don't sit with their legs open like that," he pointed out. Oh, he's definitely pushing it.

"I didn't say I was a lady, I said I'm a girl."

Oshitari noticed what was going on, but was obviously holding his tongue. They must know each other, somehow. They both look like ladies men. They both have a lot of vain glow around them. Maybe they're hosts at one of those host club places.

That could be it.

I walked around the sides of Hyoutei; looking at all the hardworking jocks pump their body by running or warming up. One boy was sprinting around the same path I walked in, overlapping me quite a few times. I stepped towards the fences that held big, beautiful tennis courts.

I stared at them for a while, waiting for the regulars to show up. My eyes skimmed over the first years as they warmed up. There was an intense sort of atmosphere that surrounded the courts. I heard a few girls who had been sitting on the bench I stood beside talking about their latest crush and who they think is going to be at their best this year. I tried to block out the useless gossip, until I heard an unusually loud gasp. They both stood up and huddled close; their thin faces became tinted pink.

I turned my head to see what had such an impact on them. Walking towards the fence door was 6 boys, all glowing with talent and awareness. In the front stood Oshitari Yuushi, the rather gorgeous boy I met earlier. Behind him, off to the right, was Akutagawa Jirou, the boy who helped me to my home room earlier this very same morning. The rest of them were unfamiliar to me. One, closest to Oshitari, was short with cropped up red hair. His eyes were a lovely, deep blue. Next, a boy with light brown hair that was well groomed, and sat perfectly around his head. After him was a very tall boy; I estimate about six foot. His light grey hair was short and shaggy, stopping before his golden brown eyes.

The last boy, however, looked extremely familiar. His facial features look like someone I used to know, but his hair is different; like his, it's dark brown, but very short and hidden with a hat. The boy I knew had very long hair that he treasured. Still, the sharp eyes closely resembled the boys. But, they couldn't be the same person. Ryou-kun looked like a girl; this boy looks too masculine.

After taking my eyes off him, I noticed the two missing members. Six is definitely not enough for a team. "Oshitari-san?" I leaned into the cage as he put his things down in front of me on the other side.

"Hm?" He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't there be two more people?" I questioned, pointing to the group of boys.

He looked back at them, "Ah, yes. Atobe and Kabaji are back in the locker room. Atobe's getting something ready, I believe."

"Atobe? Is he the captain or something?" I bluntly asked, hearing girls gasp around me.

Oshitari was about to say something when I heard somebody snap his fingers behind me. Suddenly, girls were squealing in delight. Shocked, and having no better was to defend myself to fan-girls, I ducked down and covered my little ears.

"Ladies, ladies," a familiar voice cooed smoothly, "Calm down. There's enough ore-sama to go around!"

I looked up to see the same deep blue eyes and silver hair that had been worn by an egotistical metro jerk in my English classroom. Why? It seems my luck is running out. Very quickly.


	3. Odette

**Fairytale**

**BulgarianHorntail**

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you all like this story. I will continue to do a good job for you all! **

* * *

><p>'Atobe' looked at me, his eyes went from intense to amused in about one second. His eyebrow rose and he smirked in an obviously sadistic pleasure. I hardened my glare, stepping away from the fence. His deep eyes began to send chills down my spine, which slightly frightened me. That's when I realized what he was doing. He was reading me like some cheap manga out on display, open, for the world to see.<p>

In an instant, I grabbed my bag from the ground and stormed off quickly, careful not to show any more than he's already learned. Angrily, I reached for my cell phone and dialed Gen's number. I couldn't care less if he's practicing right now or not.

"_Hello?"_ His voice was aggravated, a tone I ignored.

"Gen-kun," I used the word I use to start all my rants when I'm upset, "you will NOT believe how horrible this is!"

"_You're going to the richest, most exclusive school in Tokyo,"_ He sighed, annoyed even more,_ "You should be grateful."_

"Grateful?" I spat, pacing back and forth, "The stupid boy is calling me a cross dresser and invading my privacy and he's so UGH!"

"_Honestly," _he grumbled, _"I have to get back to practice. I'll call you tonight. Try not to hurt anybody."_

I heard a 'click' and nearly screamed in frustration. He obviously wouldn't understand! Nobody ever mistakes HIM for a girl!

My phone began to sound, playing Mamma Mia. I looked down to see a text from my mother. It read; 'Hey, Kanon. I'm heading home to make dinner. If you go out with your new friends, come home by 6, okay? I love you. See you then.'

Oh, mom. Always assuming I make friends like she makes cakes. How annoying. My mom has no idea people tease me for being a tomboy, or that my only friends are Gen, Haru, and both their tennis teams. I have no girlfriends. Period. They're all annoying and get on my last nerve. Honestly, I don't get how guys can be straight!

A drizzle came over my head, tapping on my skull in a rhythmic pattern. I sighed and walked under a tree, then slid down the side and held my short legs out. I could hear the sound of girls complaining, and feet running to catch shelter; sounds like tennis practice is over.

The rain began to pour harder, pushing the right of my view. Looks like I won't be home for a little while, because I am not walking around in the rain; not in a skirt, at least.

I pulled my iPod out of my bag and began to listen to whatever came to me through the shuffle feature. I shut my eyes to force out any thought of being anywhere near this damned school. Owl City's Fireflies (A song from America, because I'm really into to western music.) began to play in my ears. I could feel myself drift into a deep sleep that I couldn't shake.

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Because everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)._

When I lifted my eyes, the rain was still pushing around. Except, now, a boy stood in front of me, holding a large umbrella; that familiar boy from the tennis team. He was staring at me.

I pulled my head phones out of my ears. "Uh, hi," I looked up at him, and then began to stand up.

"Why are you here?" He questioned, staring at me. I looked around, and then looked at him up and down. I saw his face get aggravated as he opened his mouth again, "What are you looking for?"

Oops, I guess this isn't like a soap opera. Normally, I'd get beat to a bloody pulp… I really do watch too many soap operas. "Nothing," I sighed. When my eyes shifted back up to his, I got a sudden flash of memory;

"_Ryou! Ryou! Guess what?" I hopped up and down on the soft grass that surrounded the playground floor._

"_Yeah?" He looked up from combing his long, luscious hair. _

"_I decided on what I want to do when I'm older!"_

"_Oh, really? What's that?" He smiled, leaning back as I sat down beside him._

"_I wanna be a teacher, like mommy!" I grinned from ear to ear to show my small white teeth._

_He rolled his eyes, then smirked, "I'm going to be the greatest tennis player ever."_

"_Typical Ryou-kun," my eyes closed, looking away. He hugged me, knowing I was just pouting because I knew that meant he wouldn't be near me._

"You..." I paused, trying to gather my thought, "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know," he spat, crossing his arms. There's no way this guy is Ryou. Ryou never pushed me away, even during his worst days.

"Nevermind!" I shouted, about to storm off; I stopped when I felt the rain on my head, and then backed up quickly. "You can leave now."

He looked at my face, which had a large pouting look spread across it. "Come on," he nodded his head, "Where do you live?"

I ran under the umbrella, a little too quick to accept his kindness. "Just outside the school." He nodded, walking towards the school exit. He walked me to the door, watching as I opened it. "Thank you," I smiled, bowing.

"Bye," he blushed slightly, turning around. I watched him walk off until he was out of sight, then closed the door and headed up the steps. I walked into my room and opened one of the many boxes that were scattered around my floor.

"There it is," I smiled, pushing my hair behind my ear. I pulled out a picture of me and Ryou before I moved. He was blushing, trying to hide it from me. I had my arms around him, attempting to see it.

Where did you go, I wonder. Is that boy really you, or am I seeing things?

I miss you, Ryou-kun.


	4. Mulan

**Fairytale**

**BulgarianHorntail**

_**A/N Thanks for the AWHSOME reviews 3 3 3 And I'd just like to say that this is definitely not going to actually change how Kanon acts in real life; old habits die hard. I know that probably confused a lot of you, but it's important to the story line, trust me. It's actually not for her, though.**_

* * *

><p>Left and right, all I hear is, "Kanon, don't do that" "Kanon, close your legs" "Kanon, cover your mouth". Is the wish to be a male so hard to understand? I like being a boy. No matter how many times Atobe bags on me for being so manly. It's not my fault that he doesn't know how confusing being a girl is.<p>

It's been a week since I have moved to Hyoutei, and words cannot explain how immensely flustered I am at this very moment. Steam rolled off of my face as I bit my lip and listened to the endless ranting of an idiot on the other line. Miles apart and this boy can manage to make me as mad as humanly possible.

"You know what, Haru? Maybe I LIKE being like this!"

"_But, you have no girlfriends, and no boyfriend. Your own mom is getting restless. Pretty soon, you'll shave your head bald and join a mafia gang!"_

"Well, I'm sure they'd be better friend than you!" I slammed my phone shut and whipped it onto my messy bed. My foot continually slammed into boxes in my path as I made my way to the bathroom. Change, he says. What happened to, 'We love you the way you are.' What a load of bullshit.

I could feel my blood pump faster as I recklessly threw things around to get in the shower. I ripped my favorite shirt, ended up breaking my bra clip, and threw my pants and panties somewhere among the boxes in the corner of our bathroom. All my thoughts were jumbled about as I could hear all the different things people said to me about my tomboyish nature.

Well, guess what? That's me and I'm not going to change just because the stereotypical woman is a patient lady who sits around and listens to man's every command. Sorry, I'm not buying any Stockholm syndrome today!

Water dripped out of the shower onto my bare body, calming my tensed muscles. The silence that filled the air put me on edge, because I'd find more comfort in Haru trying to call back and apologize. I'm always the one saying sorry, but not this time. I will hold onto the last shred of pride I obtained through the mental abuse my peers all put my through and wait until Haru sucks it up and realizes that I'm not going to become the perfect woman for anyone. I like how I am now.

I stepped out from behind the curtain and wrapped a towel around my body, looking for something to wear. I grabbed my shorty shorts and pulled my cami on, watching my phone for any sign of Haru. When I found nothing, my teeth clung to my lip tight enough to make it bleed and my hands began to form fists.

As if that wasn't bad enough, my doorbell rang. Of course, my train of thought was that it was one of my friends because my mother was out and a few guys had promised to come over with a few anime DVDs I've been dying to watch. I took in a deep breath, and then ran to the door. My hand grabbed the handle firmly and opened the door. Instead of seeing the boys I expected (and hoped for), I caught sight of silver hair glistening under the porch light and sweat rolling down pale cheeks. Atobe Keigo, the boy I truly didn't want to see at the moment. Honestly, if there was one moment I could escape from the aggravating boy's grasp, it'd be now. And what's worse? The rest of the tennis team was behind him.

"Ore-sama recognizes how poorly he treated you in the past week. I came to…" His voice was drowned out by my heart beating faster in the adrenaline of anger and despair. My tightly wound fists began to hurt my knuckles, with my arm muscle getting more and more anxious. Without thinking, I lifted my fist and slammed it into Atobe's right eye, following through until he fell onto my hardwood porch.

Suddenly, my anger lifted and my muscles loosened easily. My eyes lifted from him and met Oshitari's. "Sorry about that. Now, what was he saying? I couldn't hear him over the overwhelmingly loud annoyance he brings me."

I could see the horror on the tall, white haired boy's face. The small, red headed was crackling behind Oshitari. "He," Oshitari paused as Atobe began to get up, "would like to request you be our manager… Unfortunately, our coach is unable to be available at the time and-"

"You're the manliest girl I know, so you'd fit right in, and you'd get the job because you're a woman," Atobe cut Oshitari off to say the rudest sentence ever known to man.

I froze, looking at him in awe. Tears began to form in my eyes as I reached for the door and screamed, "ATOBE KEIGO, YOU ARE THE MOST FOUL, INCLEMENT, COMPTEMTIOUS, WRETCHED, DISEASE RIDDEN PEACE OF SHIT TO EVER WALK THE PLANET! " With that, I slammed the door, turning around just to slide down onto the floor and curl into a pathetic ball of sobs. I could hear pattering behind the door and a frantic knock.

A voice called, "Please, Shimizu-senpai, you're our last hope. If we are going to play for the rest of the year, we need somebody behind it all! Please, Shimizu-senpai! I promise, we'll keep Atobe-senpai out of your hair and everything! We didn't come all this way for nothing! We need someone! We need you!"

Need me? They've only known me for a week and they need me? I only know two of their names…

Then, I heard that familiar voice, "Won't you do it for me, Kanon-chan. I know you remember me. It's Ryou. I need you right now; didn't you say you'd be there? Please, Kanon, you know how important tennis is to me. It's my life. And if I can't play for my last year of middle school, I tried hard this year for nothing."

Ryou-kun? It… It really was you? It kills me to do this… But, if it's for Ryou, I'll be there.

My body shook as I stood up. My hand slid onto the handle, but the bitter drops that flooded my cheeks continued to pour. "I'll do it…" My voice shook as I forced words out without truly thinking, "Just leave, now." A 'Thank You' sounded a couple times as they all walked off the porch.

Once I thought they were all gone, I let a small moan escape my throat and sound as I put my hands over my eyes. Heaviness in my chest began to wear into an emptiness that overwhelmed me. I looked in the mirror, staring at my unkempt hair and blood shot eyes. I'm truly… Not a real girl… I'm a boy. A boy soul shoved down the esophagus of a jealous girl who couldn't stand to be left out the life of Shishido Ryou. He's the reason I changed. I became a tomboy because my dream was to live by his side; a dream that I could never fulfill in my old, girly mind. He only ever liked tomboys… After I gave up on the tennis loving boy, I was too accustomed to my new life… All the guy friends I made, and all the bitches I got away from was enough to make me believe that being a boy would be so much easier. Maybe the fact that I'm a girl makes that hard…

I'm a girl…

My phone began to ring in my pocket, vibrating softly against my leg. I opened it and pressed it to my ear.

"Haru-kun? I'm sorry."


	5. Briar Rose

**Fairytale**

**BulgarianHorntail**

**a/n _Okay, so the review rate has been going down, so I didn't post anything in hope I'd get more on chapter 4. But I didn't. So, once I get 4 more reviews on this, I'll post again. I like to know how my story's going but I need reviews for that. So, thank you. Enjoy the story and take 5 seconds to tell me how it's going and ask some questions. It'll be cleared up in the author note for you. Thanks!_**

* * *

><p>I always knew Ryou would be great someday. He'd be the greatest tennis player to every surface this world; I know it; even if my definition of 'greatest' isn't everyone else's. <em>Greatest; adj. the most remarkable or outstanding in some magnitude, degree, or extent.<em> That's what the dictionary says. I find that my mental dictionary begs to differ, very much so.

I woke up on Saturday, groaning at the headache I hadn't failed to obtain from hours of crying. My alarm clock read 9 a.m., a number that seems oddly significant. That's when I remembered the sequence of events that happened last night.

_Crap,_ I drawled in my pounding head, _I'm late._

I toppled off the bed and threw on my gym shorts and a gray t-shirt. Reaching for my athletic hoodie, I opened the door and shoved my shoes. Slipping on my hoodie, I headed for the tennis court without any sort of rush; why would I?

I heard someone shout something on the court, graciously giving me a lovely wake-up call for this disruptive morning. My eyes shifted up to the courts, where the poor boys in short shorts were doing exercises the devil wouldn't be able to image. No man should bend that way; it's just gross.

Speaking of devils, Atobe happened to be outside the gate, holding an icepack to his right eye. Well, at least now we don't have to look at that god ugly mole. I continued to stumble towards him, arms crossed in satisfaction. He looked up at me, "You're late."

"It's your fault," I deadpanned, picking up the clipboard on the bench. I could feel people staring at me as I studied the list. There were a few whispers here and there about me being a girl, if I was a girl, and me being the girl Atobe hates. I wonder if they know I gave him that black-eye.

"Everyone, get back to practice!" Oshitari shouted as I walked towards him. "Okay, now that you're here I can tell you all their names. That's Mukahi Gakuto, Ootori Choutarou, Hiyoshi Wakashi, and Kabaji Munehiro. ", I took note of their names and continued to listen to Oshitari explain what I'll be doing. I began to zone out when I saw Shishido Ryou, doing a practice match against Mukahi. I'm guessing Ryou explained to them the significance of him to me, in a different point of view of course.

"So, what's my job in summary?" I questioned, looking through all the papers that meant absolutely nothing to my sleep-deprived mind.

"You book and plan the games, bring the drinks to practice, take attendance, and do any nurse aid things," Atobe butted in, "there's over 200 kids, so make sure you get them all. All the first years are on the courts to the right. The second years are in the middle courts. Third years are on the left side courts. The regulars are in that separate court, that's where you'll find ore-sama and Oshitari. Ore-sama does not accept anything lower than your best so work hard to keep the team up. You may also be needed to lead stretches for the first years; they're a tad shy."

I've never seen Atobe serious, but I have to admit one thing; it was kind of hot. Not hot enough to hear that stupid, cheesy heartbeat from a soap-opera. "Okay," I nodded, looking at Oshitari.

"Go help the first years stretch," Atobe commanded, pushing me towards the right courts.

I walked over to the first years that were doing racket swings. I waited until they reached 100, and then interrupted, "Okay! Let's stretch!"

One boy among the crowd called, "But Atobe-senpai makes us do 500!"

500? "Are you joking! What kind of demon is that narcissist?" OH, did I say that out loud? Good.

"No, we're not kidding."

"Fine," I sighed, "We'll stretch first, and then you get back to the swings." They nodded and followed my lead I stretched my body every which way; I'm pretty flexible. Once I got into it, I felt people staring. I looked up from my Eka Pada Koundinyasana position (a foreign yoga position that you find only advanced yoga people doing). All the boys had no idea what to do. "Oh, right… Sorry." I sat up, pulling my legs in front of me body.

They continued to stretch, then went back to arm swings. I grabbed the wooden clipboard, looking at the list of boys. My eyes scanned over, counting them in my mind. When I realized three boys were missing, I had no idea how to even mark it down. I mean, come on, I don't know which boy is which.

I walked into the regulars' cage, crossing my arms as Atobe pulled something out of his bag. He looked like he did last night, except the sunlight made his skin reflective, almost alluring.

"Their names are Kinto, Kinimitzu, and Kisan," He stated, pulling out a water bottle and his racket.

My eyes widened, my feet unable to move. Does he know everyone on this tennis team? "Atobe," I panted, "Do you know all their names?"

"Ore-sama knows everyone in the school. But ore-sama happens to know those three especially. They're trouble makers. You can always tell when those three aren't around. They're 2nd years, but they still act like 1st and are practically inseparable. Kinto and Kisan are doubles partners, Kinimitzu is a singles player. They're often called Osoroshii kizzu. Ore-sama suggests you learn all these people's names."

Their names are ironic, because they all start with 'Ki'. That's probably how they met.

I nodded, not really wanting to take orders from Atobe but it can't be helped; I need to help Ryou. I walked back into the larger cage filled with practicing boys. I walked over to the first years.

"Okay, guys! I need you to do something for me! When I call your name, step up and let me know that's you, okay?" They all nodded and I began to shout off names. They did as they were told, so I'm guessing it's just Atobe that's a total snob and talks in third person like a first grader with an inferiority complex.

I tried my best to memorize their names, because I'll be working with them the most. "Okay, go back to ball pickup." I nodded with a smile. My thoughts wondered to the boys across the cage, practicing hard. My job's done for the day, unless someone gets hurt (which I wouldn't be surprised if they did because these exercises aren't even humanly possible in my mind).

I tried to keep my heavy eyes open, but for some reason I'm more tired than I should be. Dizziness was about me, making it hard to stand. The sun felt as though it was sitting beside me, which I'm guessing is why my throat was so dry. This was normal, for me. I always get tired and dizzy, and I don't drink a lot of water so I'm often dehydrated. I learned to ignore this all.

Oshitari called my name, but it was distant. I got up to see what he had wanted, but the colors that my eyes were used to seeing were filling with black. My legs gave out, and so did my mind.

* * *

><p>My eyes lifted, looking around at the unfamiliar room. Everything around me was white, with curtains. I looked down to see a hospital gown. Oh no. No, no, no. I am NOT in a hospital.<p>

I confirmed it by seeing a needle in the tray beside my bed. Without thinking, I shrieked, curling into a ball. Several people ran into the room, including a man in a white coat. I began to hyperventilate, frantically looking around for my clothes. Oshitari ran over to my bed,

"What's wrong, Shimizu-san?"

"I told you she'd freak," Ryou called from the doorway.

"Why am I here?" I shouted, "I hate this place! I'm going home! Where's my clothes?"

"Now, now," I heard a suave voice smoothly sound, "Ore-sama brought you here, and we must find out what happened."

"Excuse me," the doctor stuttered, "I believe I have the answer to that. But first, I need to ask her something. Tell me, miss, have you ever had a severe that caused you to bleed internally?"

I thought for a moment, "Yeah, it got into my intestines and was in the hospital for a couple of months for surgical reasons."

"I see," He handed me a paper that had a list of my iron level, what it's supposed to be, and all my symptoms.

"Miss Shimizu, you have an extreme case of Iron Deficiency Anemia."


	6. Fiona

**Fairytale**

**BurlgarianHorntail**

**A/N okay, so I started crying when I wrote this. I don't know if I crossed the line, leaving you all at that end, but once I see what you guys think of the chapter and 'mystery' I'll post. Review telling me who you think Goldheart, Sebastian is! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>If horrid, obnoxious, or deadly had a name, it'd be Atobe Keigo. But if amazingly stupid had a name, it'd be Haru Sanada.<p>

"_Cut me some slack! I don't know what ID Anemia is! Do I look like a doctor to you?" _

"Right now, you look like a phone to me so…"

"_Don't smart mouth me. Gen will be home soon and I want to tell him with epic seriousness."_

"Fine," I sighed, rubbing my temples, "it's a disease that causes you to have low iron in your blood. It makes a person sleepy, and makes them feel faint. Generally they're fatigue, have restless leg syndrome, and have trouble breathing."

"_Oh!"_ Then, there was a pause, _"Genichirou's home. I'm going to go tell him. Good luck, Kanon. Love you, bye."_

I hung up Oshitari's phone with a sigh. Haru obviously doesn't understand how upsetting this is for me. Low iron means low oxygen. Low oxygen means no sports.

Ootori sat down next to me and pulled his arm around me, smiling, "Well, think of it this way! You've had it for a while, right?" I nodded. "Then, you're used to it. Nothing will change, and, if you don't push yourself too hard, you can still do what you've been doing forever." Okay, maybe I should be focused on the pep talk, but he is just TOO CUTE! I had to restrain my urge to hug him!

I nodded and smiled, then looked around and frowned again. "Can we get out of this horrible place now?"

* * *

><p>All month, the team treated me with a little more kindness; Even Kabaji, who carries me on his back a lot. All, that is, except Atobe. Well, you can imagine what he would say.<p>

"Well," he sat down, "congratulations on finding an excuse to be a girl. You enjoy this, don't you?"

I froze, and then turned to glare at him, "You know what, Atobe? Do you think I enjoy this? I don't. And, if it weren't for Ryou, I wouldn't be doing this because I hate you. So leave me the fuck alone!" I turned around and began to walk away.

"He doesn't care for you like you do for him!" He called after me. My heart stopped, then began to sink. "It's one-sided affection, but you know that, don't you?" I felt tears for in my eyes, stinging them. "It's hard for ore-sama to watch such a disgusting affair."

I blacked out. Darkness surrounded me, everything was gone. There was a loud beating in my ears, and I felt like I was drowning. I could hear a girl's voice screaming 'NO' over and over again. I think… I think it was me…

I began to heart in my chest and on my hands. They felt broken, like my heart. My heart felt like someone stabbed it and ripped it over and over like a painful breakup note and burned it in the fire pit that had broken shards at the bottom.

When I came to, I could hear gasps and someone had my arms. "Kanon! Stop!" He shouted. I looked up to see Ryou; his eyes were like large saucers, like a black vessel in a chocolate sea being looked at from the moon. When I looked down, my shaking hands were bruised and bloody and my thumbs wouldn't fold. That's when I saw the reason they were in such a condition; Atobe Keigo lying on the ground, his blue eyes were closed and his body was beaten.

I did that… I beat Atobe until blood spilled from his lips. Somebody was screaming "My baby!" but I couldn't register what was happening. I crawled over to him, but the voice said, "Don't you touch him!" Regardless, I took his arm to put around me and stood up, wobbling a bit as I ignored everyone's protest and continued out the gate…

I didn't mean to hurt him… He just doesn't understand how painful it is and I couldn't stop. I don't want him to die, I'm sorry. Stop screaming in my ear, I know he's 'your baby' but I hurt him, and I intended to save him. Don't touch me; I'm going to the hospital. Quit screaming, please, you're hurting my ears. How far is the hospital? A mile? Good, it won't take too long. We'll be there in no time, Keigo, so don't stop breathing. I need you to keep breathing. You're a pain in the ass, but I didn't mean to hurt you. Sure, I punched in the eye but it wasn't like I thought it would get this far.

When you tease me, there's a little more pain in it. I believe it's because I know you'll always be better than me. You'll always have more than me. You'll never understand that I can't take pressure, or why I loved Ryou, or why I gave up on him. You'll never fully grasp that I can't help being like a boy, that I care about the little things, and I'm envious of you. You can show people your feelings so easily. I cannot. I have two ways of showing feelings; Smiling and fighting. Very little do I smile because very little do you give me a reason to. But, I can't outright say how disgusted I am with you, unlike you can with me. I think that's why I'm so jealous. Because I can't show you my feelings like you do for me. But, you never told me WHY you hate me so much. And I never told you why, either. My reasoning is obvious; what's yours?

When you wake up, I won't apologize, but I will now. I'm sorry, Atobe Keigo.

.

I got Atobe a room in the hospital, and sat down beside him. He was covered in stitches and bandages, but he still managed to make them look good. My phone was ringing off the hook in my pocket. I looked down and recognized the number that I have memorized like the back of my hand. Caller ID read 'Goldheart, Sebastian'.

As I picked up, Atobe opened his eyes; probably because of my ringtone. "**Hello?**" I answered in English.

"_**Hey, sweetie. Your mom just called me telling me what happened.**_"

"**Yeah, sorry for worrying you. He's okay, he just woke up. Don't worry about it. Is Cameron there?**"

"_**He's at soccer practice. You know, Kanon, that offer is still open. I know your mom moves around a lot, and you're old enough. Come live with me. I'll give you time to think about it, okay? I love you.**_"

"**I love you too, bye.**" I turned to Atobe again, who was just staring at me with those eyes I had once claimed as demonic. Yet, right now, they looked different. I can't explain it, but it wasn't his usual eyes. "You finally awake? Your mom is out in the waiting room, so I'll go get her before she eats my head."

He chuckled, "Ore-sama does not wish to see her. She might whine in Ore-sama's ear again."

"I see," I got up anyway, because I only stayed to make sure he was alive, since I don't know what I did.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Atobe asked as I walked for the door. I stopped, unable to say a word. "I speak perfect English. And I heard him talking to you. Ore-sama would like to-"

"Shut up, Atobe! Why should you care, anyway? So what if someone talks to me like a real girl? Does that bother you? Do you hate me that much?" I ran out before I hurt him again.

Why is that he puts me down like that? What did I ever do to him? Nothing, until he gave me a reason to. I hate him.

_Hate, noun, intense hostility and aversion usually deriving from fear, anger, or sense of injury._


	7. Repunsal

_A broken home will never be forgotten, but a broken heart could never forgive. Maybe it's Ryou's fault I want to stay, but I feel as though the tennis team is my broken home; leaving would break my heart._

"I've come with a way to pay Atobe back," Oshitari crossed his arms, staring me down. I said I was sorry (In my head) didn't it? Besides, why should Atobe's health affect me? He'll recover in a week and the game is after then, so it should be fine!

"How?" I groaned, looking over at Atobe, who had refused to stay strapped to a hospital bed because he still wanted to watch over everyone at practice.

"You will help us practice! You said you were athletic, right?" Oshitari smirked, knowing full and well by my folders and such that I play basketball, not tennis. They are two different entities entirely.

"I can't play tennis!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Then, you'll have to learn," Atobe's Satan-like voice called from the bench. "Ore-sama will teach you."

"Ore-sama can kiss my ass. You need to get better!" I excused, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary with the 'king' and his morbidly obese narcissism.

"Ore-sama is well enough to show you enough to help the team," He crossed his leg, continuing, "You are to report to me after practice today, understood?"

I was going to decline, but he looked at me, and then touched the Band-Aids on his face. I couldn't say no to help the team after beating their captain to death…

"Fine," I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "But I'm not go-"

"Yes, you're going to my house for said instruction," the high and mighty boy uncrossed his leg and stood up. "See you after practice."

I watched as he walked over to the club members in the bigger court cage. His pride seemed to have grown, yet his ego was barely present. All I could spot was a beautiful boy whose life seemed full. No flaws, no problems, no hardships… Just a happy boy who had nothing better to do with his time, so why must he make it difficult? Why must he insist on teasing me when he's so perfect and has no issues visible what-so-ever?

Regardless, after practice, I followed him back to his house and was left in awe at the boy's giant mansion. Everywhere I looked, there were gardens and fountains. He brought me to the back like I had not nearly fainted behind him. I caught sight of a tennis court on the ground near us. My mind blown brain drew my eyes towards the narcissistic boy beside me; his smile hadn't failed to glow. He passed me a racket.

"Let me see your stance," he demanded, pointing to the middle of the court. I walked onto the court and stared at the flimsy racket in my palm. Taking in a deep breathe, I bent my knees just slightly and gripped the arm of the racket at the end, holding it in front of me. I felt eyes on me as Atobe's graceful foot work fell near me. "No, no, no," he whispered as he got behind me, sliding his hands over mine and bending his knees, causing me to squat more. "Hold the racket like this." He slid my right hand up the handle until it reached the top. "Straighten your back; roll your _shoulders_ forward," he whispered in my ear, putting emphasis on the word 'shoulders'. His breathe reached mine calmly, as if he wasn't fondling my body to show me tennis. Feeling my face heat up, I quickly got out of his grip and held up my hands.

"Alright! I got it, jeez." My face was getting hotter and hotter as I got into the position he had taught me. He nodded.

"Good," he paused as his hand gripped a tennis ball he had calmly pulled from his pocket, "Now, hit it." My eyes widened as he threw the ball towards me. Clumsily, I went to hit it and ended up miss and falling on my face. I could hear him laughing cockily towards me.

"Did you just bring me here so I could make a fool of myself?" I shouted, throwing the racket against the hard ground with full force. He held his hands up with no fear in his dark eyes.

"Ore-sama simply wishes his team gets all the practice they can," he sighed, "Perhaps, my _lady_, you'd be more comfortable if you could play some basketball. Ore-sama knows you're on edge because of it."

I froze, eyes widening. Sure, I love basketball. But, how did he know that I'm having withdrawal thanks to my anemia. My mother forbad me from playing on the school's team when she realized how bad it had gotten.

"Come with me," he turned on his heel and began towards a passageway through his giant home. I followed quickly on his heels. I'd argue, but who would pass up a chance to play what you love best?

He took me out to a large court with balls lined up across a rack in the corner and hoops on either ends. My heart raced as I stared across the beautiful court that had been polished delicately.

My feet carried me to the corner to pick up a ball and run across the court with a childish smile as my adrenaline rushed. My hand unconsciously dribbled the ball all around me, doing odd tricks that I had taught myself throughout the years. I shot lay ups and 3-pointers like a pro, yet the smile hardened to my sweat covered face didn't make the skills in my arms. I shot one more 3-pointer and then ran for the ball, swept it up quickly, continued for the hoop before me, and then jumped. The two feet I had once travelled on were given a break as I flew through the air and reached the hoop. My hands threw the ball down through and grabbed the rim before I fell.

A whistle called behind me, breaking me from the trance this court had cast me in. I dropped from the hoop and picked up the ball, turning to Atobe. That stupid smile wouldn't leave my face as I let the ball hit the floor again. I ran at full speed to Atobe, wrapping my arms around his chiseled chest.

"Thank you, Atobe Keigo. Thank you."


	8. Charming

**Fairytale**

**BulgarianHorntail**

**A/N Hello loyal readers~! My story is becoming surprisingly popular! I didn't think I'd get so many reviews out of 7 chapters. I'm glad! Thank you all so much for the support and please continue to review for me. I think I got 5 reviews last time? 4 or 5. Either way, please continue to review! I love it and it keeps me going! Anyway, we're getting to the climax of the story and I'm sorry to say that I'm throwing YET ANOTHER thing between those two; because Atobe's mother *obviously* hates her. From that time she nearly beat him to death, I wouldn't be either. But, he really did deserve it… Either way, sorry for ranting~~. I love you all! Cookies for reviewers!**

* * *

><p>I don't know what came over me when I hugged that boy, but I did. I feel so calm and serene, it's like a dream. The only way it could be better is if somebody handed me a chocolate milkshake and sent me Gen-kun and Haru-kun wrapped in red ribbons. Still, I'm unsettled by the fact that the boy is truly growing on me…<p>

After several hours of harsh training, he handed me a water bottle, claiming it's the "best water money could buy" (Which make ABSOLUTELY no sense to me), and sat me down in a rather comfortable chair by the court. He took a seat beside me, downing his own dose of fresh water.

"You know, your mother will murder me when she sees me here," I bluntly stated, looking out at the court. Sweat dripped from my face, but I didn't bother to wipe it because then it'd get in my skin. The last thing I need to worry about is Atobe telling me about his perfect complexion and how I look like somebody put pepperonis all over my face.

He handed me a towel, as if he read my mind, and sighed. "Ore-sama doesn't have time for such trivial worries. Ore-sama's mother is an annoying being and should stay out of Ore-sama's life." I sighed, getting used to his odd reasons. "Ore-sama does not see how Ore-sama's father could love her."

"_You said you loved me, you fucking ass!" my mother shouted. A crash followed her words, making my legs tense against my chest. Ryou-kun put his arm around me, noticing my hurt expression._

"_How could I love a bitch like you? This is your entire fucking fault! If it weren't for you, Kanon wouldn't be crying in her room all night! But you wouldn't notice, would you? You're too busy popping pills and drinking. You dumb bitch! I'm leaving. I'm moving back to England. I'm so sick of your shit!"_

"_Fine! But, I will keep Kanon here!" She shouted back at him._

_I heard stomping down the hallway and a door slam. Tears ran down my face, which Ryou quickly wiped away._

_Please, daddy… Don't leave…_

My breath began to get faster. "Don't take them for granted, Atobe," I managed to say as I struggled to open the bag to my side. I pulled out some a bottle I was subscribed to by my doctor and took a pill. I stopped breathing for a moment as my body struggled to stop the anxiety attack.

There was a pause as Atobe passed me a look of 'what the fuck?' but in a sort panic for a moment, then regained himself. I shook it off.

"You don't understand, Shimizu-san," Atobe sighed, looking as though he was trying to brush off the sudden dosage of pills I had taken, "Ore-sama's parents are great to him. But, Ore-sama's mother is horrid. She's obsessive, over-protective, and selfish. Yet, Ore-sama's father is quick to her commands and tells her he loves her every morning when they wake up and every night before they go to bed."

"You're lucky, then," I explained, looking at him, "That's called love. And I-"

I was cut off by a familiar ringtone. 'I miss you' by Miley Cyrus. I hate her, but I can't help but tear up at the song. And it was assigned specifically for one person. The one that I miss.

"**Hello?**" I responded, holding up a finger to Atobe.

"_**Hello, dear. This may come as a bit of a shock, but I just couldn't wait. I'm in Japan, on my way to your home. I wish to see you. Cameron's here, too.**_"

Hell froze over for a moment. I couldn't think straight for a moment.

I hung up the phone and turned to Atobe, "SHIT!"

He seemed startled at first, but raised an eyebrow at me.

"Atobe! You have to get me to my house! ASAP!" He simply nodded and stood up, taking me to the front. He got in the car and leaned forward.

"To the school, please," he said to the man in the front seat. Wait; why is there a man WAITING in the front seat?

"Very well," the man started the car and headed to Hyoutei Gakuen. I looked up at Atobe, gearing shifting in my mind.

"Atobe," I bluntly spat his name without thinking completely of what I was saying. "What do I do?"

"Ore-sama would prefer you called him Ore-sama. And Ore-sama isn't quite sure what you mean."

I disregarded his first note, "He wants to take me back to England with him."

Atobe looked at me, his eyes flashing with an unfamiliar feeling. "Then, go. You hate this place, don't you?"

He's right; I hate Hyoutei. And, I haven't been here long enough to gather memories that would be painful to look at or think of. I never made any true friends. It'd should, in terms of a regular mind, have no effect on me.

We reached Hyoutei and I got out of the car. Surprisingly enough, Atobe did, as well. I looked at him as we speed walked towards my house.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, lowering my eyes. Atobe's mysterious, dark eyes looked back at me with a mischief. I opened my mouth to object anything he was planning, but we had already reached my house and entered.

"Ah!" I heard a small voice cry from across the room. I looked in to see Cameron with a huge, anticipating smile. His large, green eyes glistened. His dark, curly hair bounced as his head shot up. Beside him was a tall man with short red hair and thin, gentle, green eyes; otherwise none as my father.

"Father!" I shouted, running across the room. My mother sat on the couch, watching with strong, brown eyes as a wrapped my arms around my father's neck.

"Kanon-chan," he smiled, pulling me closer into his strong arms. Once again, I felt safe and secure; feelings which have been missing for the longest time. I could smell peppermint on his jacket, drawing me in closer.

I felt a small hand tug on my jacket. I looked down at Cameron, who's turning 9 in a week. Bending down, I picked him up and held him in my arms. I could feel slight muscle already beginning to build on his slim body; which is making him sort of heavy.

Cameron looked up at me with his big eyes. "**I missed you, sissy,**" he muttered softly, tears building in his eyes.

"**I missed you, too, Cameron**," I smiled softly.

"**Ah! Is this your boyfriend?**" My father looked at Atobe, who stood against the door with an obvious act of 'innocence'. Oh no…

"**N-**"

"**Yes, Ore-sama adores your daughter very much**," my jaw dropped as I was rudely interrupted by Atobe. My father, however, simply laughed whole-heartedly.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY, ATOBE!" I shouted, pointing a finger. He laughed, looked at me with the same mischief as before.

"Ah~. No one is attempting to be funny, my _lady,_" he drawled, rolling his wrist and walking towards me father. "**Pleasure to meet you, good sir.**" They shook hands.

"**It's great to see my daughter could be so successful among men. I didn't realize people here liked chubby girls!**" My face heated up.

Without thinking, I threw a punch at my dad. He dodged, grabbing my wrist and pulling me in, taking my other as well. He shoved my hands behind my back and pushed me on the ground, straddling my backside. "**Now, now, dear; you know better than to play with daddy.**" I blushed as I realized the kind of blackmail Atobe could use with the way my father talks. He's always been, unconsciously, over affectionate, and knowingly a brute.

"**Daddy, please!**" I blushed, struggling beneath him, "**This is so embarrassing!**" He heard him gasp, and then pulled me into a death grip.

"**YOU. ARE. SO. CUTE!**" I felt myself being choked as Atobe's laugh sounded behind us. I ignored him in attempt to get my muscle-headed father off of the small of my back. My mother rolled her eyes and walked in front of us and pulled my father off of me. Yeah, both my parents are abnormally strong. Scary, huh?

"**She's very much cared for among the tennis team.**" Atobe told my father. I shot him a death glare, trying to look past his puppy mask in attempt to see the wolf within. HATE; the perfect word for our relationship.


	9. Ariel

**Fairytale**

**BulgarianHorntail**

**A/N OTL 1... review... **

* * *

><p>I probably should've expected this from Atobe. I tried to tell myself it was all a bad dream I had after that night I punched him. I really hope it is because I'm so scared that if it's not, my life will have taken a wrong turn. If I had to put up with Atobe's insane lie anymore, I'll be tempted to jump off a bridge.<p>

Before this, we would never get close. But, no, he just had to be like he is. He had to be a total douche all the time.

I made my way to school after escaping the grasp of my cute baby brother. He's rather clingy now that he's with me again, which I adore, but it's not normal, honestly. I walked into homeroom and mentally groined as Atobe stared at me with his intense eyes. Sure enough, as I sat in my regular seat, he turned to me, then got up and walked over.

"I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend, Atobe. I have no idea what you want, but I have a feeling that I won't like it," I growled with a hostile tone. He crossed his arms.

"Ore-sama doesn't ask you to do anything at school; in fact ore-sama asks you please don't. But Ore-sama is going to continue to tell your father that you and ore-sama are seeing each other," he pretty much put his foot down at 'are'.

"Why is this so important to you?" I raised my voice, standing up in my seat. Just then, the bell rang and our teacher hardened his look at me, causing me to slide back in my seat. I wasn't risking my reputation just because Atobe decided to be a douche again. That's truly nothing new.

Still, Oshitari looked back at me in the middle of class and his eyes looked like they belonged to someone else; someone with a real heart. They were filled with some sort of emotion I've only seen on one person before this; my father. The night he was leaving to England, right before he got on the plane, he turned to me with soft, hurt eyes. They were traced with tears at the bottom, but only slightly. It wasn't in my father's nature to truly cry, ever. Not because he's a man, but because he said it leaves bad impressions. He paced that down to me and Cameron. I only cry when I'm alone, and even that's uncommon. Cameron is stone cold when it comes to tears. He broke his pelvis bone before, but he didn't cry at all.

Oshitari had that very same look; he had too much pride to let tears slip, but it looked hurt. Just for a quick moment, but I noticed it. I more than noticed it honestly, because I immediately recognized it.

It clung to my mind for the rest of the day, replaying that sudden flash of depression in the player's eyes. I've never seen him like that. I never wanted to.

Still, it hung on my shoulders as I headed to practice. I stepped into the main courts and pulled out a clip board, walking around to take attendance. Then, I stood in the middle. "Can I get everyone's attention?" They all turned to me, stopping whatever it was they had been doing. "Sorry for interrupting practice, but I'd just like to talk to you all about Coach Sakaki. He's coming back in time for the game next week, so I won't be coming around anymore. Still, I hope you all go see the regulars to support them for the match," I looked at them; only to see them smiling happily back at me, "They worked really hard even though their coach is out of town and their captain is unable to help." My eyes skidded to Atobe, "I feel as though I was only a bother, for the inconveniences I've caused. For that, I apologize." I bowed to the entire tennis club, biting my lip. This is it; I'm leaving after this, for good.

I felt a hand place upon my head. I looked up to see Oshitari; his eyes had that faint look again.

"We know, Kanon. We all wish you good luck in England… We'll miss you. All of us will," his voice was smooth, rounded with comfort; as if he knew that everyone really would. I looked around to see everyone bowing to me, they slim bodies all hunched forward as everyone shouted loudly.

"Thank you, Shimizu-san!"

Even Oshitari had lowered his head and leaned forward. The rims of eye began to flood, but I calmed myself. That is, until I heard footsteps walking towards me. My head shot behind me, seeing Atobe walking towards me; his charming face had a stone expression, his smirk was lost.

He stopped about 3 or 4 feet in front of me, taking a deep breath as everyone stood back up straight to watch him. Once all eyes were on him, he bowed whole-heartedly.

"Thank you, Kanon!" I froze, not sure what to do or what to say. "Thank you so much for everything you did for this team!" This isn't Atobe. It can't be; just last night he was teasing me and telling my father we were dating.

"Get up," I choked, feeling tears beginning to fall. I didn't wipe them away, hoping they would go by unnoticed. "You look so pathetic right now." He looked up at my hostile one, but his face softened when he saw the wet liquid again my cheeks.

I heard a small sob that might've gone unnoticed to anyone else. I turned to see Kabaji, his body stiffened. I walked over to him, hardly intimidated by his massive size. I snaked my arms around his waist, since that's all I could reach, and buried my face against him.

The rest of the regulars made their way over to me, all joining in a 'group hug'. I could hear Ryou saying something about being totally embarrassing and Ootori laughing happily. Gakuto was chuckling as I cried into Kabaji's shirt. Oshitari stood outside the hug, but his arm still made its way onto my shoulder. Jirou had lazily pinned Hiyoshi against me as he held onto us. After hearing enough complaints, I couldn't help but begin to laugh at the team.

I guess I had more friends than I thought I did…


End file.
